Sailormoon, the START of the story
by Kittycat96
Summary: This is the beginning of Sailormoon's story. This is my own version of the show, but very similar. A different plot, same characters. Hope you enjoy! No flames, plz.


**Sailormoon the start of the STORY!**

**_Prologue_**

There once was a young princess that lived on the moon. She was called Princess Serenity. Then one day she encountered a young prince named Prince Edmond. He was kind, gentle and sweet. One day Prince Edmond asked for her hand in marriage. She gave him her hand in marriage and told her mother she would marry Prince Edmond. They were on their way to their honeymoon when suddenly their arched enemies came to spoil their honeymoon! Princess Serenity's mother used her powers to make a portal though time! She pushed Serenity into the portal and said: I love you Serenity!

I love you too mother! She saw her mother hurt by a shock from the dark side. Next she pushed Edmond into the portal too! Serenity was the first one to go though the portal though the future. Next was Edmond. Then her mother who was still on the moon pushed the children of the moon into the portal too! There were 4 children. They were the last ones in the portal before it closed then the portal said: Any one else? Yes. Luna and Artemis! Yes your Highness? Take good care of my daughter and everyone when you find them. Yes madam! They hopped into the portal too.

Any messages? Yes. The portal took its radio out and pressed the forward button and then pressed the stop after. Then Max (the portal) pressed record. Dear Serenity, I want you to be safe. Be careful my dear………. I love you! Whoosh! Soon they were out of sight. Please be safe. Serenity's mom said.

CHAPTER 1: Destination: Earth

Where…where am I Serenity wondered. Why? Why are my hands so tiny? Oh how sweet a young woman said. (Made up names!) Yes. You're right Lillian. O. K Mark I need you to do her diapers. Do I have to? I've done it 66 times today in 2 hours. Mark! Oh all right. But, what should we name her? I got it! What? Serenea! Now lets change her.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cried Serenea. QUICK, GET THE PACIFER! O. K! Poke. Suck, Suck. Hey this is fun!

Soon Serenea fell asleep. Aw, look at her. She is so cute. Many years passed. Serenea grew older. One day her mother had gotten pregnant (again? How much pain does the woman want!). Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Lillian cried. What is wrong? Asked Serenea. Your mother has a new baby. It is coming out tomorrow! What should we name the baby if it is a boy? Hmmmmmm. They thought for one hour. I know! How about (made up name!) Sensharo? That's sounds like a great name! How about if it is a girl? Then we should name her (made up name!) Hikaro? O. K.

A few weeks later……………

Mark! We have a baby boy! We have a boy? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poke. Suck, suck. A few hours later……….

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………Finally! Says Lillan.

One day………………

Mwaaaaaaaaahahaahahahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahahahhahahaahhah!

Now that the Sailor scouts are gone I can take over Earth!

Ahhhhhhhhhhh………said Queen Barrel, relaxed.

On earth……….

Wow! Look Rei! What? A chocolate cake! Oh! Serenea you're hopeless!

If you keep going on like this we'll never find a cake for Ami's birthday!

Sorry. Hi, I'm Serenea. These are my friends: Ami who is the top student in our school.

She is a whiz at tests! If you don't believe me go take a test against her!

She'll totally beat you. Anyways, there is Rei. She has a shrine that her grandfather owned. Now it belongs to her. There's also Lita. She knows a lot about karate! She is a tomboy. Last there is Mina. She is a very kind girl. She is cool once you get to know her.

Look! What is it this time? Asked Rei. Quick hide! Why? Asked Rei. Serenea! What are you doing? Ami! She's here! Oh my gosh! She's coming our way! What should we do? Serenea? Quick, in here! ZIP! Creak………. Slam! Phew!

Where are we? We're in a…storage room!

Meanwhile………..

Hmmmm. I thought I heard something here. Strange. Said Ami. Must be too much stress in my brain. I should take a walk around. Oh, yeah! Lita asked me to buy groceries for something special! I don't have time for a walk! Swip. Hmmmm. She said to buy them at Ching Fo Supermarket! Well, better hurry off then! Tromp Tromp.

At Ching FO Supermarket….

Ok. She needs… 1. Roast Beef….

Meanwhile. . . . . . .

She's gone Rei. Ok. Serenea see if you can spot a fruit CAKE! ok? Okay…found one!

Good! $4. 95. Can I have it? Here. $5. 00. Here's you're change! 5 yen back. Lita! We're back! Where is the fruitcake? In here. Good. Let's hurry!

I know she won't be back by 5:30. Said Lita. (Current time: 5:00) Why? That's half an hour!

She'll be back before that! Said Mina. But, I myself made her a big or should I say giant shopping list. It has 19 shopping groceries. What are they?

Well let's see………. Oh yeah. #1roast beef…. . (Etc.)

At the bad guys lair…………………

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It cannot be! The scouts are here on earth! I must find them before they know that they are the sailor scouts! Especially Sailormoon!

(Made up names) Darrowa! Yes, your evilness? I want you find the sailor scouts before they know their destiny! Yes, your evilness. Well, here we go again into the magic mirror. Fwish! Plup! Woosh! Well, this will be fun!

Firey! Glump! Yes master? I want you to find and defeat the sailor scouts.

Go, now! Yes master. Wooshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……………. Let me see…. .

Queen Barrel? Yes? Did you find them? No. Then GOOOOOOOOO! Yes, evilness. Hmmmmmmmm………. . If they do not know their destiny then those meddling cats will be looking for them too!

Firey! If you spot the cats, Luna and Artemis tell me! Yes master.

Meanwhile……………

What do you think? Should I put some more decorations? No Mina. I think it is just perfect!

Do you think so? Yes! Everyone shouted. Wow, I think she will be surprised to see the cake! Cried Serenea. Serenea! Lita, Mina, and Rei. Sorry… . So when do we get to eat the cake? Gah! Serenea! (Sweat drops on Mina's, Lita and Rei's head)

At Ching Fo Supermarket……….

Phew! I am finally done! Okay. 5051 yen please. Ching! Thank you for choosing Ching Fo supermarket! Klick! Ok. Let me label these bags. Let's see.

Roast Beef………. Chicken………. . Noodles…………. Rice………. Carrots………….

Apples…………. . I am almost done! 1 more to go!

Meanwhile………….

Ok we are done everything! Ok, let's go hide! Oooooooooooooooo!

I love to hide! Said Serenea. Just be quiet would you? Ok………….

But………. Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! I hear her coming! Quick hide!

Ckuchick! Shhhhhhhhhhh! Flick! I'm back! Hello? Is anyone home?

SURPRISE! Said everyone. Wow! I thought you forgot!

Well, now that I think about it, I forgot too…………. said Ami. Sweat drops on everyone's head.

Then Serenea interrupted by saying: Can we eat now?

Serenea, you pig! No, I am not a pig, you are! No you are! Grrrrrrrrrr!

Here we go again……………………. . said Mina.

Chapter 2:The Secret Is revealed!

**Sigh** I don't know how I will ever find Princess Serenity………. It's hopeless.

I wonder if I will even EVER see Artemis again…………….

That night…………………..

Where is Serenea?

She went home. Really. _Click. _What are you doing there Ami? Oh. I'm just going to study. There is finally enough silence in here.

I agree with you Ami. Thanks, Rei. Now let's see………. If you take that and that you make…………..

At Serenea's house………………….

I'm home! Huh? No one's home. Oh, well. RING RING RING!

This late? Plick! Hello? SERENEA! Help me!

EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! ROAR!

Flup. Killisha? Plup. Oh no. Killisha's in trouble!

_Bring_! _Clock! _. Killasha! **I**'m coming! I made it!

SERENEA! HELP ME! ROAR!

Hmmmm? Said Luna. EKKKKKKKKKK! SERENEA!

Serenea? She could be Princess Serenity! Dash! SERENEA!

Serenea pulled a knife from her bag. You want a piece of this? Then have it!

Roar! Plop. Ughhhhhh………Youuuuuuuuuu………….. The monster said.

You……………. . SHALL PAY! Serenea! The cat said. Huh? A talking cat?

Serenea! Just concentrate! What? _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _Huh? What is this weird yellow light coming from the moon on the cat's forehead? What? It's on my forehead now. The beam of yellow light. Then it disappeared. You are Princess Serenity!

Roar! I come get you! The monster said. Hurry! Use this!

What? _Plop. _A compact? _Click_. Serenea! You don't have much time! Say the words:

Moon Crystal Power! Ok. Moon Crystal Power! _Fwoom! _

Mmmmmmmmmm……………….. So warm. It feels so familiar. Where have I felt this?

When Serenea finished she was amazed. Wow. She said. Serenea! Say this!

Moon tiara Power while flining the tiara like a Frisbee! Okay… Moon tiara Power! _Fwoosh! _Ahhhhhhhhhh! The monster said. Then it disappeared.

The tiara came back to Serenea. Then she returned to normal. Wow. I can't believe it.

She looked at Killisha. She had fainted. Serenea! I am so proud of you!

Even though it was your first time in years! I have finally found you!

At home……………………………

So you're telling me that I am a princess? This is so weird and awkward.

Are you sure you got the right girl and what is that moon on your head for?

That is where you were first born. You mean that I was born on the moon?

Yes. Wait. Do you know any sailor scouts? No. I don't think so. Maybe my friends are.

Want to try? Ok.

At Lita's house………….

RING RING RING! Hmmmmmmm? Who would call this late?

Asked Rei. Maybe Serenea. _Fwing. _Hello? Can you guys come over to my house?

Sure. I'll meet you outside the door of my house okay? Okay!

At Serenea's house…………………………

So what do you want? Asked Rei. Serenea stepped to the side. There stood a

Cat. This was no ordinary cat. It had a moon on its forehead………….. But it looked

inno- Hello. What? Hello. My name is Luna. Spoke too soon whispered Rei.

Stand still. Okkkkkk………. Huh? Said the girls. What is this strange light?

Gasp! Serenea said! They are! They are the sailor scouts! Sailor scouts?

Luna stopped. Wow. What luck. To find the sailor scouts and the princess

In one day. Oh no! We still have to find Prince Edmond!

You mean I have to marry him? Said Serenea. On the moon you chose him.

He had black hair that is short. I think I know him. Let me show him to you.

At Darien's house………….

_Ding Dong! _Who is it? Serenea. Come in. _Click. _Hi, Darien? Could you come

outside for a moment? Sure thing. What is it? asked Darien? Luna, go ahead.

Luna stared at him. Looks like him sounds like him and acts like him!

Luna checked him. Ok. A yellow light came instead of Luna's light.

Artemis! Is that you? Luna? Artemis! Wait.

He is the Prince! What? said Darien. A prince? Me? Who is the princess?

Serenea. What! _Flop. _Oh no Darien. Luna can you brainwash? Yes.

Can you brainwash Darien for me? Ok. Thank you. _Shing! _

Now I have to take him back inside. Ugh! Phew. sighed Serenea.

Serenea! What? You forehead! It's glowing! You got to be kidding.

No! It's for real! Cried Artemis! Huh? Ahhhhhhhhh!

Help me Luna! I can't! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

_Woosh. _Serenea woke up. Hmmmmmmm? Where am I? Serenea…………………

What? Who are you? I am your mother. My mother? You mean on the on the moon?

Yes. Let me refresh your memory. _Woosh…_Oh. I remember. How about our enemies?

Didn't you get stabbed? I did. This is an illusion or copy of me. That means that I

am not here but somewhere else close by. Serenea. Yes? Use this. It will help you on

your missions or fights in the future. Be well. Be well Serenity!

Wait! Wait mother! Can't I ask you some-?…………

thing? _Woosh! _No, wait mother! Wait! Serenea? I'm, I'm back. thought Serenea.

Where were you? We were looking for you! I was with my, my, my mother

on the moon. Is she still alive? Yes. She gave me this scepter. Here. Let me show you the

Scepter from my mom. Hhhhhhhhhhhh! The 2 cats said. The scared moon scepter! _Glemmmmmm! _Huh? It's glowing! It's showing a picture

of some Fish of sea woman. Did you say sea or fish woman? Yes. Artemis and Luna cried:

Oh no! It is Queen Barrel! The cats said. Who is Queen Barrel? Asked Serenea.

Queen Barrel is a bad guy. That's it? said Serenea. No. She wants to kill you the sailor

Scouts! Oh no! Cried Serenea. I have to warn my friends!

Don't. I have already told them that evil bad guys will come attack them.

You have to stand guard. I told them. Ok. Let's go home and talk. Wait!

My mom will be home. Which mom? Um, my earth mother. Ok.

How will I convince her to let you stay? She will only let 1 of you to stay at our house.

Hmmmmmmm……….. Now that's new……….. I know said Serenea. I will give Artemis to

1 of the sailor scouts! Is that ok with you Artemis? Yes. That's fine with me.

Let's go to Ami's house tomorrow!

At Ami's house the next day…………………

_Ding-dong! _Who is it asked Mina. Serenea! Ok. Come in. You guys!

Will either of you take this cat? I will! It's so cute! Said Mina.

Hey. I'm not a prize that was left on the floor! Said Artemis.

You can talk! Yes I can. Well. C'mon kitty. No way! I know! Here Mina use catnip! Ok. Here kitty, kitty! No-Meow? Ugh! What am I doing!

It's irresistible! Said Artemis. Meow! Meow! (Etc.)

Good little kitty. Now come here. Meow! Are you hungry? Meow Meow.

(Yes!) Here. What is your favorite food? Meow Meow! (Noodles!)

Come on Luna………. Ok. I will. I'm not stubborn. Do you like noodles too?

Yes. Here you go Luna. Careful. It's hot. Looks like 2 people will have to wait for

Lunch! Said Lita. You mean that was our lunch? Mina and Serenea said. YES!

Said Lita. Wahhhhhhhhhhh! Said Serenea. I won't have lunch!  
I am going to die……………………_Flomp. _Oh no! Serenea! What happened?

Need lunch……………. . _Plop. _Kyaaa! Serenea! Are you all right?

Need food……………(Falls on floor again.) Serenea! Lita said. Are you ok?

This time Serenea did not answer. Hurry! Ami said! Give her

Lunch! Ok. It's a good thing I made 5 extra lunches!

Must give food to Mina too……………………. . Said Serenea.

Here you go guys. Huh? Serenea said. Mina. Go ahead and eat! Ok!

After Lunch…………………….

Phew! I'm stuffed! How about you, guys? I'm full. They all said.

Now lets see……………I am so energetic! I could run 20 miles!

Let's see then. Um, ok. 3 hours later……………. Serenea! It's been exactly 3 hours and you haven't even done 5 miles! Ok, ok. I give up. Sheesh. What do you want to do now?

Let's go to the new open park, Shojuka Park! Ok! I've never seen or been there before! I heard that they have a festival and there are tons of pink blossoms!

Awesome! Let's go! Should we take taxi? Ok. Anyone have cash on them?

Nope. Not me. Me neither. How about you Serenea? Um, I have 1500 yen right now.

Ok. I know the taxi costs 1000 yen per ride. Is it big enough? Of course!

Ok….

A few minutes later…………………………..

C'mon guys! We're here! Already? Yeah! Look the sign! It says Shojuka Park!

Young ladies, would you like a brochure? Ok. Let's see… There's a festival, a feast, live shows a dragon dance, a lion dance and a blossom watch place! Wait a minute! This is like Wonderland! Cool! Any rollercosters? Asked Rei. Yeah. This is like an amusement Park! I think it is. Said Mina. Ok. Where first? Um, let's go to the festival.

We have to hurry though, said Lita. _Gasp…I'm_ outta breath. Look! The show is starting!

After everything except the blossom place watch………….

Whew! I'm exhausted. Count us in said Ami. Let's go to the blossom watch.

Look the blossoms! Wow! Um, Ami I need to ask you a question. What?

Do blossoms change colour? No. Why? Because it's happening right now!

EKKKK! Shrieked a girl. Ahhhhhhh! Yelled a boy. Everyone ran except Serenea.

SERENEA! ARE YOU CRAZY? Said Lita. NOOOOO! I HEAR A VOICE!

_Serenea! You must hurry! Save the people! Protect Earth! _How am I going to do that?

Asked Serenea. Use the compact! Said Luna. Here. **Toss. **_Now say Moon Crystal Power! _

Um ok. Replied Serenea. _Wait…not here. Go somewhere else where no one is. _

Ok…………. . **huff huff. **Ok. **Take a deep breath said Serenea to herself. **

Moon Crystal Power! said Serenea. Woosh! Huh? I feel so warm and strong… Whoa! Awesome! A Sailor outfit? _Yes. Your name is Sailormoon. _

_Lita is called Sailor Jupiter. Mina is called Sailor Venus. Rei is called Sailor Mars. _

_Ami is called Sailor Mercury. Now hurry and save the people and Earth! _

Wait! But with that she was gone. Great. Now what? **Hello…. shrieked the evil vile monster. **W-What d-do you w-w-want? **I want to destroy you! Cease existence on **

**The whole galaxy! Roarrrr! **Ahhh! Now what? _Say Moon Tiara Power! _

Um, ok. _Not much of a choice, thought Serenea. _Moon Tiara Power! For a moment Serenea

Knew what to do. Fling! She swung the Tiara like a Frisbee. _Woosh! _It started glowing.

Soon all that was left was dust and a green crystal. _Well-done Sailormoon. Said a voice. _

Uh, Thanks! _Wow…this is so weird! Like I'm a princess that was born on the moon and Reincarnated back to this planet called Earth? _

CHAPTER 3:THE BATTLE OF A LIFETIME

At school……………..

The moon has an eclipse called………. Ami? A lunar eclipse…. So tired………..

Now I will tell you a legend about a moon princess and her kingdom. _Did you just say moon princess! Oh my gosh! I had better listen to this part! It might tell me more! _

_(Serenea is a curios person) _Ok. Here's how it goes. Long ago, even before we humans were born, a queen had a baby. She named the baby, Tsukino Usagi. She loved the baby a lot.

One-day see turned older. Old enough to fight in battles with the army and her mother.

She had a compact. Its design had a star on it. She would use it to transform into a new

her, Sailormoon! She had a sacred rod to use in battle. She had companions that helped her in battle. Their names were, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Then some bad guys came to take over the palace.

She would try to fight them off but there were too many of them. Her power was weakening and she was getting tired. Once her mother saw this she concentrated with her power and opened a portal. The portal took 2 cats named Luna and Artemis. There they went to Earth. Then they were reborn. That's all.

Luna, Luna! Mgh…. Luna! Well, Take this! LUNA! WAKE UP! Not so Loud Serenea! Sorry mom. Agh. Fine then. Tickle tickle tickleMgh…. Ahahaah!

So you heard the story of the moon princess? Yeah. So what do I do?

Bam! Huh? Agh! What's wrong Serenea? I see a Queen…. An evil one….

Her servants call her Queen Barrel! Oh, no! Call all Sailor scouts! This is an emergency!

Later at the Parking Lot…………….

Ok. Ready? Ready! Mars Star Power! _Gleam! _Mercury Star Power! _Gleam! _

Venus Star Power! _Gleam! _Jupiter Star Power! _Gleam! _Moon Crystal Power!

_GLEAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! _

SAILORTELEPORT! Good luck girls! _Fwoom! _So Sailor scouts. You have come.

Yeah so? Take this! Aghh! You cannot defeat me you meddling scouts! Time to end

This battle once and for all! _GleamGleamGleam………_What? Ahhhhhhh…

Queen Barrel…. I'll never lose! And I don't intend to! Moon Crystal Power!

_Bishbashbishbash…Ugh. . _Sailormoon…. Mars Satr Power! Venus Star Power!

Mercury Star Power! Jupiter Star POWER! _Fwoosh! _

Eat this Queen Barrel! Aghhhhh! Her power is too strong…AGH!

Well now that's done lets go to the café! Serenea! SAILORTELEPORT!

How was it girls? Awesome! And my first real battle! Well, I know there are

Stronger enemies, but we'll be ready for it!


End file.
